


Pulakaumaka (Obsesión)

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bromance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de comprobar el efecto que tienen nuestras acciones en las vidas de la gente que nos rodeaPuede considerarse slash o bromance (excepto el epílogo, que sí que es Slash pero que puede saltarse tranquilamente)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic que escribí en el 2011, o así y que acabo de descubrir que no había publicado por aquí.  
>  Los personajes, POR DESGRACIA, no me pertenecen... si no, otro gallo cantaría (un gallo lleno de arcoiris y sin Catherines)

A Ron siempre se le había considerado una persona extraña. Apenas hablaba con nadie y cualquier movimiento suyo era nervioso. Tal vez, si alguien se hubiese preguntado por su vida alguna vez, hubiese comprendido un poco su comportamiento. Una madre alcohólica que encontraba cualquier excusa para repetirle que no le quería, que jamás lo había querido y que sólo daba problemas. Un padre que casi nunca estaba y que, cuando lo hacía, le daba unas tremendas palizas… unos abuelos que se desentendieron completamente de él… el niño jamás había conocido a nadie que realmente se preocupase por él, y esto había hecho que se aislase frecuentemente en su pequeño mundo, donde sus amigos imaginarios sí le querían.

Como estas cosas siempre van así, el hecho de que sus muros fuesen impenetrables hacía que nadie quisiese acercarse al “ _chico raro de ahí_ ”, aumentando su sensación de soledad. En sus años escolares y universitarios, los demás sólo se habían fijado en Ron para convertirle en la perfecta víctima de sus burlas y abusos.

Se refugiaba en los estudios, y era un muchacho inteligente, pero, el sentirse despreciado por los demás podía más que su vocación, y esto, sumado a la absoluta carencia de medios económicos para costearse los estudios, habían hecho que abandonase la carrera antes de terminarla.

Pudo haber sido un gran físico, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba sirviendo cafés en la esquina de la calle Alakea con el boulevard de Ala Mohana, donde, nuevamente, nadie le prestaba atención.

Hasta aquel día, en que todo cambió.

*******************

Decir que aquella era la primera vez que se fijaba en él sería mentir, lo cierto es que nadie podía evitar fijarse en alguien que lleva una corbata en Hawaii. Además, ese hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa amable cuando se dirigía a él, y solía decir alguna frase divertida, como, _“¿Verdad que es un bonito día? Nadie debería estropearlo intentando arrojar a un sospechoso desde una azotea”_ , antes de salir con su café, sus malasadas y silbando una canción. Ron siempre hacía lo imposible para ser él quien lo atendiese, porque esa sonrisa le hacía sentir especial, por una vez en la vida alguien le veía y no era para reírse de él o insultarle.

Aquel día estaba siendo más parsimonioso que de costumbre, había visto al rubio entrar y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que le llevaría a sus compañeros atender a la gente que faltaba para poder llegar a él. Por eso estaba tomándoselo con mucha calma, haciendo sus precisos cálculos matemáticos. Aquello se le daba bien. Uno de los clientes había empezado a quejarse en voz alta.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quieres mover tu estúpido culo y aligerar?

Le siguió una larga retahíla de insultos a los que Ron no hizo caso, a fin de cuentas, a eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a lo que ocurrió después. El rubio había fruncido el ceño, mucho, y se dirigió al hombre de los insultos.

-¿Algún problema?

-No es asunto suyo.

-Bueno, realmente sí lo es- dijo moviendo su chaqueta para que se viera la placa que llevaba colgada del cinturón-. “Proteger y servir”, ya sabe. Así que, si tiene algún problema, no tiene usted más que comunicármelo.-se ofreció con una sonrisa fingida.

-Es ese idiota, no sé qué hace trabajando aquí.

-¿Se está metiendo con usted?

-No, es sólo que va muy despacio.

-Bueno… en eso no puedo ayudarle… no hay nada que garantice que le vayan a atender rápido.

El cliente que estaba delante del hombre, se fue.

-Buff, por fin, no tendré que esperar a que me atienda el imbécil…-masculló dando un paso adelante.

-Sin embargo… -continuó el policía-, usted ha provocado una alteración del orden, gritando como un energúmeno…

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Alteración del orden? ¿De qué orden?

-Del mío, no me gusta empezar la mañana con alguien gritando, de hecho, _soy yo_ el que grita por las mañanas… no aquí, claro, sólo al animal de bellota con el que trabajo… pero oírle a usted ha alterado mi equilibrio interno, supongo que podría tomármelo como una especie de agresión a la paz mental de un agente del orden… sí, y creo que, por eso, usted debería ir al final de la cola, _ahora mismo._

Intentó poner una mirada como las que solía poner su compañero, pero estaba seguro que no había conseguido nada más que parecer una vieja maestra de escuela de señoritas. Sin embargo, el hombre le miraba, atónito.

-No es necesario- gritó Ron, que ya había despachado a su cliente-, pase por aquí, agente.

El policía le obsequió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Si quieres, puedo hacerle pasar unas horas en el calabozo- dijo con un guiño acompañado de una leve inclinación de la cabeza para ver bien el nombre del empleado-, Ron.

Ron sonrió con timidez y tartamudeó unas palabras de agradecimiento mientras le servía el café para llevar.

******************

-¡Todavía no puedo creerme que lo hayas hecho!-los clientes giraron las cabezas al ver entrar a dos hombres, uno de los cuales agitaba los brazos enfatizando sus palabras.- No. No sonrías así. No te estoy piropeando. En absoluto. Estás loco ¡No te puedes descolgar de un rascacielos y entrar en una oficina por la ventana como si se tratase de una maldita película de Tom Cruise! En las películas no sale el que luego tiene que cubrir los informes, ni la bronca del gobernador, ni la amenaza de que, la próxima vez, el dinero de la reparación va a salir de nuestros sueldos… La gente no paga impuestos para que vayas por ahí rompiendo cosas. Cuantos más informes cubro, más convencido estoy de que sale más barato dejar a los criminales pulular libremente por ahí.

-Sabes que no nos habrían atendido. Tú mismo sugeriste…

-Ah, no, nada de eso- Danny tomó asiento y saludó a Ron con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se sentaba a tomar el café allí, y era la primera vez que no iba solo.-Escúchame bien, Mcgarrett, yo sólo dije que odiaba los edificios administrativos, que nos iban a tener de ventanilla en ventanilla como dos idiotas toda la mañana y que la secretaria del jefe, que por cierto era nuestro sospechoso, nos iba a decir que el señor presidente no nos podía atender.

-Dijiste que íbamos a tener que entrar por la fuerza

-Por la fuerza, Steven, por la fuerza, no por la ventana.

-Bueno, era culpable y conseguimos pillarle antes de que escapase…

-Antes de que escapase- repitió Danny-¿Cómo iba a escapar, si un SEAL le aterrizó encima?

-No podíamos arriesgarnos.

-Estás loco.

Steve aprovechó que su compañero había reducido el tamaño de sus frases para cambiar de tema.

-¿Has encontrado la foto?

-No, es extraño, la llevaba conmigo y, de pronto, no estaba. Últimamente estoy perdiendo un montón de cosas… Es culpa tuya.

-¿Cómo va a ser culpa mía que te haya desaparecido una foto tuya con Grace? ¿O los gemelos de tu traje? ¿O el bolígrafo que te regaló tu antiguo compañero de Jersey? ¿O la postal?

-Podría creer que has cogido mi postal de New Jersey para quemarla sin miedo a estar equivocado. Pero cuando digo que es tu culpa me refiero a que, con todos los años de vida que me arrebatas cada vez que haces una de tus locuras, estoy experimentando un caso claro de pérdida de memoria.

Ron carraspeó y puso una humeante taza de café y una malasada delante del detective de Jersey. Miró a Steve.

-Disculpe…-dijo con timidez pero clavando una fría mirada en el SEAL- No sabía qué iba a tomar usted.

-Ah, Ron, muchas gracias- Danny sonrió al ver su bollito- este es Steve. Steve, éste es Ron, el responsable de las malasadas que siempre me ponen de buen humor.

Steve hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y pidió un té.

-Volviendo al tema, porque tus maniobras de distracción del ejército…

-…Marina…- la respuesta era casi automática.

-…Lo que sea… no funcionan para desviar mi atención.

Steve sonrió recordando algo que había hecho esa mañana.

-Aquella no fue una maniobra…- Danny hundió felizmente un trozo de dulce en su café mientras interpretaba la sonrisa de su amigo a la perfección-, aún no comprendo cómo demonios hiciste para que me despistase de tal forma. Te pierdo de vista un segundo y apareces atravesando la ventana de la oficina de un importante hombre de negocios.

-Era culpable.

-En ese momento era el sospechoso, nada más. ¿Sabes que la unidad de Emergencias nos tiene miedo? ¿Sabes que en el hospital hay apuestas sobre cuántos puntos te van a poner ese día? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me asustaste cuando apareciste cubierto de sangre?

-Sólo me hice algunos arañazos con los cristales.

-En ese momento sólo vi a mi compañero pareciéndose a algún personaje de Saw.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

- _Urbach-Wiethe_ \- dijo Danny de pronto. Steve levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta- Es una enfermedad, afecta a la amígdala y suprime la sensación del miedo. Lo leí en una revista mientras esperaba en la consulta del dentista de Grace. Me acordé de ti. Es posible que sufras esa enfermedad, ¿no tienes miedo a nada, verdad?

El SEAL se encogió de hombros mientras Ron le servía el té.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues como está completo desde el 2011, tampoco voy a ser mala y tardar en colgar los capítulos. Pero por hoy, solo dos

Se podría decir considerar aquella como una mañana tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, en opinión del capitán Mcgarrett, que estaba tan aburrido que incluso se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a la cafetería por su compañero. Habían pasado varias horas cubriendo informes… bueno, para ser más sinceros habría que decir que Danny cubría informes mientras su jefe, apoyado en la pared, observaba su trabajo, haciendo algún apunte de vez en cuando.

-“ _¿Desafortunado tropiezo que acabó con el sospechoso en el agua?”_ \- citó inclinándose sobre su amigo para leer mejor la pantalla-. No, Danny, lo empujé yo, no tropecé con nada.

-¿Y se lo vas a explicar al gobernador? A mí me pareció que habías tropezado.-Añadió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Chin, desde la puerta, miró a Steve con una sonrisa.

-“ _¿Una bala perdida atravesó el cristal?”_ Disparé a propósito para distraer a los traficantes.

-Y a un montón de transeúntes ajenos al problema que tuvieron que correr para resguardarse de la lluvia de cristales… No me lo recuerdes.

-Danny… eso no fue así.

-¡Pues ya me dirás tú cómo se escribe “El capitán Mcgarrett se subió al techo del Camaro, saltó al camión en marcha y dejó inconsciente al conductor haciendo que el vehículo se moviese sin control por la autopista hasta que el mismo capitán logró sentarse al volante” sin que suene a que se han puesto en peligro un montón de vidas! Empezando por la tuya y la mía. No creas que es fácil intentar mantener alejados al resto de los coches de un camión descontrolado cuando estás a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Exageras…

-¿Qué exagero, dices?- el policía se levantó-. ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos a tomar un descanso… bueno, me lo voy a tomar yo porque ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras yo cubría esto? Nada, absolutamente nada a parte de interrumpir continuamente… Chin, no mires así a Steve, es de mí de quien deberías tener lástima.

Y por eso ahora Steve estaba haciendo cola en la cafetería con un detective Williams feliz porque “ _Hoy tienen esos pastelitos de chocolate”_. Al SEAL le divertía aquella extraña pasión de su amigo por la comida… por toda la comida que no era sana, especialmente por el dulce.

-Supongo que deberíamos llevarles algo a Kono y Chin… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que Chin se lo merezca…- el aroma de los pasteles parecía haber afectado al humor del policía, que ahora estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras hablaba con el supuesto origen de su anterior enfado. Ron saludó desde detrás de la barra y comenzó a hacer sus cálculos.

-¿Es cosa mía o tu amigo se toma su tiempo?- el Capitán se había girado de modo que estaba de espaldas a la barra. Danny se encogió de hombros.

-No es mal tipo, algo me dice que su vida no ha sido fácil. La primera vez que le di los buenos días se quedó mirándome como si nadie le hubiese dicho eso nunca.

Steve sonrió, ése era Daniel Williams, el que siempre está pendiente de los demás, a quién le resulta fácil ponerse en modo paternal y que siempre sabe cómo hacer que la gente se sienta bien. Y él lo sabía de buena tinta, a él lo había rescatado de su infierno personal… A pesar de sus frecuentes discusiones, ambos sabían que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, y eso era reconfortante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó el detective señalándose a sí mismo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te has quedado ahí, mirándome con esa tonta sonrisa tuya… y, o estás a punto de sacar el arma para desalojar el lugar y que te atiendan antes, o estás viendo a un gatito jugar con su reflejo en un espejo. Espera, ¿con quién estoy hablando? ¿Gatitos?, no, lo más probable es que ahí fuera haya un terrorista y estés a punto de ponerte en modo Rambo.

-No hay gatitos, ni terroristas, ni voy a sacar el arma, Danno- rió su jefe apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

Cuando el SEAL se giró de nuevo, algo no le gustó en la mirada del camarero, pero, cuando se lo iba a comentar a su compañero, un extraño movimiento de algunos de los clientes captó su atención.

-¡Esto es un atraco!- gritó de pronto un hombre encapuchado, disparó al aire y los clientes comenzaron a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones.

-¿En serio?- dijo Danny con voz cansada-, ¿tenían que hacerlo el día que hay los pastelitos de chocolate?

Los atracadores consideraron que no habían impuesto la autoridad suficiente, sobre todo por los dos hombres que aún permanecían de pie en el centro de la estancia. Por ello, decidieron disparar al aire de nuevo. La reacción volvió a ser inesperada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No! ¡Me lo puedo! ¡Creer!- el rubio estalló ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

Cinco hombres encapuchados se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Veis a este hombre de aquí?- un muy enfadado Danny señalaba al moreno- ¿Lo veis bien? Él es Steve Mcgarrett, seguro que habéis oído hablar de él. ¿Miráis al cielo? Sí que es mala suerte, sí, venir a atracar el día que el loco SEAL líder del 5.0 está aquí, ¿eh? Y ¿Sabéis lo que es también una suerte terrible? Que este hombre puede dejaros inconscientes antes de que podáis pensar en cómo os llamáis, y que el único que puede convencerlo de no hacerlo soy yo… y no me apetece. Y… ¿Queréis saber por qué no me apetece? ¡PORQUE ACABÁIS DE DISPARARLE A _ESA VIDRIERA_ Y HABÉIS LLENADO LOS PASTELITOS DE CHOCOLATE DE CRISTALES! ¡Maldita sea!

Sin necesidad de palabras, los atracadores salieron atropelladamente por la puerta de atrás… para quedar prácticamente atrapados en un callejón. Por suerte había un almacén abandonado, se metieron allí seguidos de un SEAL y de un furibundo expolicía de New Jersey a quien acababan de dejar sin dulce.

-¡Por aquí!- Steve señaló la entrada.

-¡Espera!, ¡espera! Hay que llamar a los refuerzos- Danny había conseguido recuperar el control de sí mismo tras el estallido de furia anterior.

-Pero Danno…- la expresión de Steve podría competir con la de Grace en aquellos días en los que intentaba convencer a su padre de que era “ _absolutamente necesario que Barbie tenga un caballito…”-_ Han estropeado los pastelitos de chocolate- Sí, el SEAL no era tonto y sabía aprovechar los momentos de debilidad de su amigo, pero éste ya se había enfrentado con éxito a su hija de ocho años, el moreno no tenía ninguna posibilidad, así que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Están asustados y van armados, no es una combinación buena… Ya me las he visto en situaciones similares, Steve, no suelen acabar bien.

-Pero esta vez estoy yo aquí- le aseguró el alto antes de lanzarse al interior del edificio. El policía resopló y se dispuso a seguirle, rezando para que alguien de la cafetería tuviese un momento de inspiración y llamase a la policía.

Estaba completamente oscuro. Danny opinaba que el mundo tenía demasiados almacenes abandonados, tal vez era hora de convencer al gobernador de que eran una especie de imán para los malhechores y que lo mejor sería derribarlos o hacer algo útil con ellos. Delante de él se adivinaba la silueta de Steve, que se movía con sigilo. Uno de los atracadores abrió fuego.

-¡Eh!- gritó Steve poniéndose a cubierto- ¡No se ve nada! No querrás arriesgarte a herir a alguno de tus compañeros, ¿verdad? ¡Deja de disparar!

-La psicología no va a funcionar- las palabras del rubio quedaron ahogadas por una nueva ola de disparos-, ¿lo ves? No van a razonar.

-Calla y cúbreme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tú cúbreme.

-Intenta no matarlos, pobrecitos- suspiró su compañero antes de asomarse y comenzar a disparar en cuanto su amigo se desplazaba al otro lado del pasillo. Uno de los atracadores se acercó a Steve por la espalda y el SEAL tuvo suerte de que Danny estuviese atento y le disparase en una pierna. El moreno le dirigió una mirada de gratitud y se dirigió hacia otro pasillo mientras el rubio esposaba al hombre y le decía que _dejase de quejarse como una niña, que sólo era un rasguño._

Otro de los atracadores se asomó al tiempo que la silueta de otro hombre aparecía en la puerta del almacén.

-¿Qué diablos hace este aquí?- murmuró el policía mientras corría hacia él para apartarlo de la trayectoria de la bala que acababa de ser disparada.

*****************

Steve había logrado dejar inconscientes a tres atracadores, los tiros habían cesado, con lo que dedujo que la situación estaba bajo control. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando encontró a uno de los atracadores quejándose de que le dolía el brazo. Era obvio que Danny lo había desarmado de un disparo, pero no lo había esposado. Al SEAL le sorprendió, aquello no era propio de su amigo… en ese momento llegó el resto del equipo. Los recién llegados condujeron a los atracadores esposados hacia los coches mientras Steve seguía examinando al que tenía ante él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Steve?- la voz de Chin, que había regresado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me sorprende que Danny haya dejado a este sin atar, si lo hubiese hecho yo, tendría que escucharlo durante horas- y, de pronto, el Capitán se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba muy silencioso, es decir, estaban los quejidos de los atracadores, y los ruidos de la policía… pero nadie estaba allí diciéndole nada acerca de no llamar refuerzos antes de entrar en un oscuro almacén… Una expresión de alarma cruzó su rostro-¿Dónde está Danny?

Chin miró a su alrededor, confuso.

-¿Alguien puede encender una luz?- gritó.

Cuando por fin el lugar estuvo algo más iluminado, comenzaron la búsqueda. Fue Kono quien encontró algo, cerca del lugar en dónde estaba el atracador sin esposar.

-Deberíais venir aquí- dijo. Steve miró el suelo, hipnotizado, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante lo que parecía un charco de sangre. No había ni rastro de su amigo.

-No…no… no…- repetía el SEAL.


	3. Chapter 3

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que ya no estaba en el almacén. Para empezar, el suelo allí era mucho más duro y frío. Además, no se oía el ruido de Mcgarrett luchando con los atracadores. Estaba en una cama, pero aquella no era una cama de hospital. Los hospitales olían a antisépticos, medicamentos, y cosas así…

No es que le gustasen los hospitales, de hecho los odiaba con toda su alma, pero ahora mismo debería estar en uno. Si mal no recordaba, uno de los atracadores había disparado contra el recién llegado y él había recibido el impacto de la bala al intentar salvar al hombre. Recordaba también haber desarmado al atracador disparándole en el brazo y tratar desesperadamente de frenar la hemorragia. Además, y por si los recuerdos no fuesen suficientes, le dolía terriblemente el costado izquierdo.

Si estaba en una cama que no era la del hospital, sólo podía estar en la de su amigo… pero, a pesar de que Mcgarrett era un loco, no se le ocurriría dejar a un herido sin asistencia sanitaria.

“ _Muy bien, detective Williams_ ”, se dijo, “ _es hora de que abras los ojos y descubras dónde demonios estás_ ”.

**************************

-Se lo vas a decir tú- dijo Kono. Y su mirada indicaba que no había discusión posible.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Lori.

-Porque eres la nueva. Las tareas delicadas siempre las hacen los nuevos- contestó la morena parafraseando a Danny a su manera.

-Pero es que…- la protesta de la mujer quedó ahogada por el sonido de un molesto Steve siendo arrastrado por un paciente Chin.

-No puede decir lo que no sabe, Steve, cálmate.

-¿Que me calme? ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si el único testigo que tenemos es un estúpido atracador de pacotilla con una herida de bala que asegura que no vio nada?

-A lo mejor es que no vio nada- le contestó Chin sin perder la calma-. Tú estabas allí y pudiste comprobar de primera mano lo oscuro que estaba. Ni siquiera pudo recuperar su arma después de que Danny lo desarmase y bien viste que la tenía bastante cerca… No tenías que retorcerle el brazo herido.

Las chicas de la unidad hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Por lo que intuyo, no habéis sacado nada en claro del atracador.- comentó Lori.

-Su nombre es Jason Makani- informó Chin-. Dice que vio aparecer a un hombre en la puerta del almacén y disparó. Danny intentó apartar al hombre de la trayectoria de la bala y los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Después nuestro _haole_ reapareció y le disparó en el brazo. Como no era capaz de ver en dónde había caído su arma, se acurrucó en un rincón hasta que Steve lo encontró. No dejaba de lloriquear diciendo que aquello había sido una mala idea. Que él ya había dicho que iba a salir mal…

-Los atracadores no parecen tener nada que ver- dijo Kono-. Ni siquiera tenían antecedentes, sólo eran una pandilla de adolescentes que pensaron que sería divertido atracar la pastelería y sacar un poco de dinero.

-¿Habéis conseguido señal GPS del móvil de Danny?- preguntó Chin

Su prima sacudió la cabeza.

-Desconectado.

-¿Y la sangre? ¿Se ha identificado ya?- quiso saber Steve. Kono y Lori se miraron, incómodas- ¿Chicas?- No hizo falta que respondiesen, por la expresión de las mujeres, el SEAL supo a quién pertenecía-. Danny…

Sintió cómo su estómago se encogía y comenzó a faltarle el aire. En algún lugar estaba su amigo, herido. Y ellos, la unidad de élite del gobernador, no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba.

-¿Crees que el recién llegado se lo ha llevado?- preguntó Chin.

-No puede haber sido de otro modo.

-Tal vez lo haya llevado a un hospital- dijo Lori a la desesperada.

-Ya he comprobado todos los hospitales de la isla. No hay nadie que encaje con la descripción- informó la morena.

El Capitán de fragata caminó hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Lori hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero Chin la detuvo.

-Déjalo solo.

****************

-Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien- se dijo Danny apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que, al intentar incorporarse, había hecho un movimiento brusco que había provocado un terrible dolor en la zona herida. Notaba cómo las vendas se iban empapando en sangre de nuevo. Aquello no pintaba bien, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sí sabía que necesitaba ir al hospital urgentemente.

Estaba en una habitación que le resultaba completamente ajena. Quien le había llevado hasta allí, se había tomado la molestia de vendarle la herida, así que no debía ser un enemigo.

Apretando la herida con fuerza, se puso en pie. Cerró los ojos cuando la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor y respiró todo lo profundamente que pudo sin hacerse más daño. Caminó hacia la silla en la que estaba su ropa, sí, porque, además de herido y perdido, estaba en _su maldita ropa interior._

Definitivamente, tampoco era un amigo quienquiera que le hubiese metido en esa casa. Se había llevado su arma y la batería de su móvil. Danny suspiró. Si él fuese Mcgarrett, seguro que ya estaría saltando por la ventana y probablemente se hubiese autosacado la bala- algo le decía que aún estaba allí- como si se tratase de una jodida película de Sylvester Stallone. Pero él era sólo Daniel Williams y en esos momentos se sentía demasiado débil y mareado como para dar un paso más. Se tambaleó al intentar girarse cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Unos brazos detuvieron su caída y el detective sólo pudo mirar con sorpresa a quien le sostenía antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

-No debiste haberte levantado. Fíjate, ya estás sangrando otra vez…- dijo una voz con suavidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía centrarse, no dejar que aquello le superase. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente, no podía fallar esta vez. Estar ahí sentado, ahogándose en sus propios sentimientos de impotencia y culpa, no iba a servir de nada a su amigo. Al contrario, aquello estaba impidiéndole dar con él. No conocía la gravedad del estado de Danny, pero había bastante sangre allí. Si el rubio había continuado sangrando de esa forma…

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de nuevo, Steve enterró la cabeza entre sus manos…el rubio llevaba dos horas desaparecido, y sólo le quedaba rezar para que no estuviese completamente desangrado a esas alturas. Dejó escapar un gemido, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente lo antes posible o acabarían con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Unos suaves golpes le hicieron levantar la vista.

-Te he traído un trozo de pizza. Seguiremos la búsqueda mientras comemos.

-No tengo hambre…- contestó el SEAL siguiendo con la mirada a Chin, quien hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y le ponía la comida delante.

-Ahí la tienes, para cuando quieras comer.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva. No hacían falta palabras, todos sabían que el vínculo entre el policía de Jersey y el Marine era muy fuerte, pero los demás también se preocupaban por su _haole._

Por fin el SEAL reaccionó, no podía permitir que la desesperación lo venciese. Se levantó y cogió la pizza.

-Hay que encontrar a Danny- dijo saliendo de la oficina. Chin sonrió contento de que Mcgarrett hubiese regresado por fin- ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

-Poco- informó el teniente-, Kono ha recogido las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad situadas en el callejón y las estábamos revisando.

Steve asintió agradeciendo que esa gente formase parte de su equipo.

-En una de las cámaras se os veía entrar en el almacén sobre las 11:30, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros llegamos a las 12, hemos tenido que revisar un corto período de tiempo, lo cual ha facilitado bastante las cosas- informó Kono.

-¿Ha habido suerte?

La morena sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y del recién llegado? ¿Tenemos alguna imagen?

Chin envió una serie de imágenes a las pantallas desde la mesa multimedia. Lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de un hombre de complexión normal, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. Ni muy gordo, ni muy delgado. Llevaba una sudadera azul y la capucha cubría su cabeza. Era imposible saber si era rubio o moreno y en ninguna de las imágenes se podía distinguir un solo rasgo facial.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó el Capitán de Fragata entre dientes.

-Nuestro hombre parecía conocer bien la disposición de las cámaras. Es meticuloso y se ha ocultado de todas sin cometer ningún error- continuó el teniente.

-¿Se le ve salir?

Kono negó con la cabeza

-Tiene que haber otra salida que no hemos visto, es imposible que se llevase a Danny sin que éste armase jaleo, a fin de cuentas, hablamos de Danny- añadió con una sonrisa-, y, si estaba inconsciente, no es fácil pasar desapercibido si vas cargando con otra persona…

********************

Volvió a despertarse en la cama, con una angustiosa sensación de _dejà-vu._ Por si fuese poco, notaba cómo su costado dolía cada vez más y estaba seguro de que la herida se había hinchado por la tirantez que notaba a su alrededor. Seguramente acabaría infectándose… lo que le faltaba. Soltó un suspiro y, de pronto, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le levantaba la cabeza con delicadeza. Una toalla apareció ante sus ojos. Alguien le pasó la toalla por los labios, estaba húmeda.

-No puedo darte de beber, tienes que estar tranquilo. Has perdido mucha sangre- la voz era suave. Danny no se volvió hacia la persona que le sujetaba, estaba demasiado mareado y confuso como para hacer nada, así que obedeció.

-¿Dónde estoy…?- preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo cuando la toalla desapareció.

-Shhh… todo a su tiempo. Estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño ya.

*******************

-No puedo entender por qué no hay más rastros de sangre- decía Howard Nomoa, miembro del Departamento de Policía de Honolulu.

-Posiblemente cubrieron la herida- le contestó Lori.

-Ya, pero debería haber alguna gota dispersa- Howard acababa de salir de la academia y se abstuvo de añadir que, en CSI, siempre había gotas de proyección y cosas de esas que hacían más fácil el trabajo de la policía… A lo mejor aquel secuestrador también veía CSI, y por eso tomaba precauciones extra.

-Las demás salidas del almacén están demasiado lejos de la zona en la que desapareció Danny- Chin se detuvo junto a Steve y ambos contemplaban el charco de sangre, buscando en él algún tipo de respuesta. El Capitán asintió de forma apenas perceptible.

-Tiene que haber algo por aquí cerca- dijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver ante él la destrozada vitrina en donde habían estado los pasteles que su compañero tenía previsto comer hacía unas horas. Si hubiese pedido refuerzos… si no hubiese entrado en aquel almacén… si no hubiese desquiciado tanto a su amigo en lo oficina… No podía dejar de pensar que, de algún modo u otro, todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa. Danny se lo había dicho, **_“Ya me las he visto en situaciones similares, Steve, no suelen acabar bien_** ” había dicho. Y él… él simplemente había respondido “ ** _Pero esta vez estoy yo aquí”_**... ¡Maldito fuese él y su exceso de confianza!

-Steve- la mano de Lori se posó en su brazo-, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí… claro…

El SEAL sacó de su bolsillo la foto que habían conseguido de las imágenes de las cámaras y preguntó a los dependientes de la cafetería. Habían decidido hablar con ellos ya que estaban allí. Kono y Chin habían vuelto al cuartel general, donde habían citado al resto de los testigos de aquel fallido intento de atraco.

-Hola, Ron- el dependiente no levantó la vista de la bandeja que estaba limpiando. El Capitán puso la foto donde el hombre pudiese verla y continuó hablando-. Me preguntaba si esta mañana habías visto a este hombre por aquí.

-No se aprecia mucho- por fin levantó la vista- ¿No ha venido el detective Williams?- quiso saber inclinándose para ver detrás del moreno.

-Verás, creemos que el hombre de la foto se lo ha llevado. Pero no sabemos nada sobre él. ¿Has visto a alguien con una sudadera igual que esta hoy?

Ron sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Lo siento- dijo con frialdad antes de regresar a su tarea. Steve hizo una señal con la cabeza a Lori y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida- ¡Señor!- la voz del dependiente les hizo detenerse- Espero que lo encuentren pronto.

-Yo también- susurró el SEAL en voz muy suave antes de despedirse con un gesto.

-Vaya un tipo más raro- comentó la agente Weston-.Me parece que es demasiado retraído… y esa forma de moverse, tan encogido y manteniendo la distancia con la gente… tal vez haya tenido una infancia difícil.

-Eso dijo Danny.

-¿También hace perfiles?

El Marine le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Lleva muchos años siendo un buen policía, detecta esas cosas. Además, se preocupa por la gente, tanto que sabía que a ese hombre de ahí no le habían sonreído mucho en su vida y, en lugar de tacharlo de “ _raro”_ , se encargaba de hacerlo él cada vez que venía.

-Lo siento, Steve, no pretendía…

-Volvamos al almacén, a ver si la policía tiene algo.

El moreno caminó con paso decidido seguido por su compañera. Cuando llegaron, Howard les esperaba impaciente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Creo que sí, me parece que he descubierto por dónde ha salido nuestro hombre misterioso.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

********************

Estaba claro que tenía que salir de allí… pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era para él. No podía dejar de temblar y estaba sudando tanto que, entre la pérdida de sangre y aquello, estaba convencido de que se iba a deshidratar en cuestión de horas.

Se envolvió en una manta y, con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó e intentó llegar a la puerta. Su propia lentitud le resultaba exasperante, pero no podía permitirse movimientos bruscos o apresurados, si no quería arriesgarse a caer desplomado allí mismo. Por supuesto, la puerta estaba cerrada, su Annie Wilkes personal no se iba a arriesgar a que se le escapase el cautivo[1] . Lentamente miró a su alrededor, apoyándose en la pared para combatir el mareo que sentía. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban tapiadas, claro, no iba a tener tanta suerte. Se acercó a una de ellas e intentó alcanzarla. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para intentar abrirla, pero no logró ningún éxito.

Oyó un ruido y unos pasos que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí de pie?

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Cómo dices? Tienes fiebre y estás desvariando.

-He preguntado. ¿Qué? ¿Hora? ¿Es?- No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar en ese tono tan autoritario, pero Danny se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

-Las tres y cuarto.

-¿Han pasado más de tres horas? Escucha, tienes que llevarme al hospital- ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso ya?- No sé si se ha dañado algún órgano, me parece que aún sangro un poco y estoy casi convencido de que la bala está ahí y seguramente la herida se está infectando - la verdad es que si lo decía así, su estado era peor que lamentable… y tenía que estar muy desesperado para estar intentando razonar con la persona que lo tenía secuestrado.

-¡No! No irás al hospital. Si vas, te encontrará.

-¿Quién me encontrará?

-Él. Y te apartará de mi lado. No lo permitiré.

En serio… ¿No era bastante complicada su vida ya como para ahora convertirse en la maldita “Misery”[2]?

[1] Annie Wilkes: personaje de la novela “Misery” de Stephen King.

[2] Cuando escribí esto no me había dado cuenta de que, en la versión cinematográfica, el actor que hace de Paul Sheldon, el escritor secuestrado, era James Caan, el padre de Scott. Cuando me di cuenta, me pareció incluso más divertido y decidí dejarlo así.


	6. Chapter 6

-Pues estaba con los demás policías, intentando descubrir lo que había pasado, cuando decidí centrarme en qué es lo que yo haría si fuese un secuestrador y pretendiese llevarme a un policía herido en medio de un tiroteo- les contaba Howard orgulloso de sus brillantes deducciones-. Así que me quedé un buen rato ahí- dijo señalando la zona en donde aún seguía el charco de sangre-, y llegué a la conclusión de que, lo primero que haría, sería esconderme. Total, que me puse a buscar un sitio adecuado, y entonces fue cuando lo vi…

Steve empezaba a perder la paciencia, no le gustaba ese sitio, desearía no tener que volver a ver la sangre de Danny en el suelo recordándole que cada minuto que pasaba podía ser fatídico para su amigo.

-¿Podías ir directamente al grano, Howard? No es que tengamos mucho tiempo…

El joven policía no pudo evitar que la decepción pasase por su rostro, pero asintió, de todas formas, comprendiendo la impaciencia del SEAL… nadie desconocía el fuerte vínculo que unía a los miembros del 5.0… mucho menos el de Mcgarrett y Williams. Señaló un enorme y desvencijado contenedor y caminó hacia él.

-Con la oscuridad no se aprecia demasiado, pero, si enfocas bien con la linterna aquí…- el policía apuntó al suelo con la luz.

-Más sangre…- el corazón de Steve dio un vuelco.- Pero… ¿Cómo han salido de aquí?

-Eso me pregunté yo- sí, Howard estaba orgulloso de sí mismo… pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba resolviendo él solito ese misterio, así que bien podía presumir-. Y de pronto, vi esa ranura en el suelo.

-¡Una trampilla!- el marine se lanzó a abrirla deseando que Howard se hubiese ahorrado toda la palabrería y les hubiese llevado directamente al lugar, sin embargo, podía oír la voz de Danny en su cabeza diciéndole _“Sé amable con el muchacho, está empezando y lo ha hecho muy bien. Unas palabras de elogio no le van a hacer daño.”_ Así que felicitó al policía antes de bajar por la escalera que había aparecido ante ellos. Le condujo a un sótano donde también había restos de sangre que se dirigían a una puerta. Ésta daba a un solar en donde había varios coches aparcados. Por supuesto, allí no había cámaras de seguridad, pero frente al acceso al solar había una joyería de la que, probablemente, sí podrían sacar algo.

*****************

 _“Impresionante”_ se dijo Danny. Necesitaba que alguien le explicase por qué cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba dentro de aquella cama… era como vivir en una especie de bucle espantoso. Ahora que lo recordaba, había estado allí, en pie, intentando razonar y una nueva oleada de dolor le invadió tan fuertemente que él mismo tuvo que dirigirse a la cama para poder respirar.

Giró la cabeza y, lo que vio, le sorprendió como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Su secuestrador estaba allí, hecho un ovillo, al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Estás mejor? Estaba preocupado- le dijo.

-Si en realidad estuvieses preocupado, procurarías que recibiese asistencia médica.

-No quiero que te encuentren. Si lo hacen te llevarán con ellos y no volveré a verte. No querrás verme más. Nadie quiere verme nunca…

Vale, lo primero que quería Danny dejar claro es que aquello _no_ era _Síndrome de Estocolmo,_ estaba condenadamente seguro de que no lo era, pero, en ese momento, el detective Williams sintió pena por la persona que estaba acurrucada junto a él.

-No es cierto- dijo, y no había pasado tantos años en la policía como para no saber aprovechar aquella situación.

********************

Nunca hay nada fácil, y resultó desalentador el número de coches que habían entrado y salido del solar en la franja horaria que interesaba a los miembros del 5.0, quienes se encontraron con lo que, para ellos, era una lista demasiado larga, un montón de personas a las que interrogar y muchas coartadas que comprobar.

Steve comprobaba los nombres de los propietarios de los coches mientras iba tachando a aquellos que iban descartando. De pronto, algo atrajo su atención.

-Chin, creo que tengo algo- dijo asomándose a la puerta.

***********************

-Me siento un tanto enjaulado aquí- a Danny no le gustaba nada cómo le estaba temblando la voz en ese momento… bueno, la voz y todo él…

Su secuestrador le miró fijamente.

-¿No podrías abrir una de las ventanas? ¿Aunque sólo fuese un poquito? Me apetece respirar un poco del aroma de Hawaii- el rubio tuvo que contenerse para no hacer una mueca al oír sus propias palabras.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie puede saber que estamos aquí.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado, tal vez podía insistir un poco y… Miró al suelo, en dirección a donde estaban los zapatos de su captor… hojas, había hojas pegadas. No era un experto en la fauna y flora Hawaianos, pero podía hacerse una idea. Aguzó el oído, no se oía ruido de tráfico, ni de gente, ni siquiera del mar…

***************

 _“¿Jefe? Nuestro hombre no está en el trabajo”_ le dijo la voz de Kono al otro lado del teléfono. Steve le dedicó una mirada triunfal a Chin, que sonrió. Estaban cerca.

Se trataba de una casa bastante modesta. Steve había esperado algo aún más humilde, un apartamento acorde con el que podía ser el sueldo del sospechoso, pero, de todas formas, aquella morada carecía de cualquier tipo de lujo.

Espiaron a través de las ventanas. No parecía haber nadie y tampoco se veía la furgoneta que habían visto en el vídeo por ninguna parte.

Se miraron, Chin hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el Capitán de fragata abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada.

Lo bueno de las casas pequeñas era, sobretodo, que se tardaba poco en registrarlas. Lo malo, era lo pronto que te dabas cuenta de que no encontrarías lo que estabas buscando. Danny no estaba allí.

Steve estaba dando su cuarta vuelta alrededor de la casa en busca de algún sótano subterráneo o alguna entrada a algún lugar en donde se pudiese esconder a un rehén. Oyó la voz de Chin, que le llamaba desde el interior.

-Deberías ver esto.

El marine subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Su compañero no había encontrado a Danny, pero, al menos, su hallazgo les indicaba que no iban desencaminados en la búsqueda.

-¿Por qué crees que tiene una foto de Danny y Grace?- preguntó Chin tendiéndole la foto.

-Es la que le desapareció… estoy seguro. Y posiblemente aquellos sean sus gemelos, y aquel el bolígrafo que le regaló su antiguo compañero, y su reloj… y todo lo que Danny ha dicho que había perdido. Llevemos todas las pruebas al cuartel general, seguro que a Danny le alegrará recuperarlas cuando… bueno, si…- maldita sea, él era un SEAL, no le temblaba la voz, estaba acostumbrado a permanecer estoico ante cualquier situación, un SEAL no sobrevive si tiembla de ese modo, ni si el nudo de su estómago le impide respirar…

Chin puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo encontraremos, y va a estar bien- le aseguró el teniente. Y, en un intento por animar a su superior, le preguntó- ¿La postal también nos la llevamos?

-No, seguro que tiene más. Estoy convencido de que encarga cajas repletas de ellas sólo para ponérmelas delante de las narices cada cierto tiempo- añadió con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.


End file.
